Transmissions having continuous transmission ratio adjustment are available in the marketplace and operate utilizing hydraulic controls. Such controls are very complex.
Furthermore, electronically controlled continuously variable transmissions are known wherein a motor vehicle can be driven pursuant to driver command or automatically on different characteristic lines of a motor characteristic field of the motor. It is known to undertake this operation on the characteristic line of optimal consumption (efficiency) or on the characteristic line of optimal power. Shift characteristic lines of shift characteristic fields are derived from these respective characteristic lines of the motor characteristic field. These shift characteristic lines permit the known economy operation or sport operation of the transmission. It is disadvantageous that a relatively poor acceleration performance referred to a specific throttle flap change of the motor is present in the economy mode and that, in the sport mode, a high and therefore uneconomical rpm level is pregiven for a drive at constant speed.